the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzanne Collins
|birth_place = Hartford, Connecticut, U.S. |occupation = journalist, author |education = Indiana University New York University |spouse = Charles Pryor |children = 2 |genre = Fantasy, science fiction, children's literature, young adult fiction |notableworks = ''The Hunger Games'' trilogy The Underland Chronicles |signature = Suzanne Collins signature.png |website = }} Suzanne Collins (born August 10, 1962) is an American television writer and author. She is known as the author of The New York Times best-selling series The Underland Chronicles and ''The Hunger Games'' trilogy. Early life Suzanne Collins was born on August 10, 1962, in Hartford, Connecticut to Jane Brady Collins (born 1932) and Lieutenant Colonel Michael John Collins (1931–2003), a U.S. Air Force officer who served in the Korean War and the Vietnam War, and was awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross and Bronze Star. She is the youngest of four children, who include Kathryn (born 1957), Andrew (born 1958), and Joan (born 1960). As the daughter of a military officer, she and her family were constantly moving. She spent her childhood in the eastern United States. Collins graduated from the Alabama School of Fine Arts in Birmingham in 1980 as a Theater Arts major. She completed her bachelor of arts degree from Indiana University Bloomington in 1985 with a double major in theater and telecommunications. In 1989, Collins earned her Master of Fine Arts in dramatic writing from the New York University Tisch School of the Arts. Career Collins began her career in 1991 as a writer for children's television shows. She worked on several shows for Nickelodeon, including Clarissa Explains It All, The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo, Little Bear, and Oswald. She did not write the children's book Little Bear, which is sometimes mistaken as her own book. She was also the head writer for Scholastic Entertainment's Clifford's Puppy Days. She received a Writers Guild of America nomination in animation for co-writing the critically acclaimed Christmas special, Santa, Baby! After meeting children's author James Proimos while working on the Kids' WB show Generation O!, Collins felt inspired to write children's books herself. Her inspiration for Gregor the Overlander, the first book of The New York Times best-selling series The Underland Chronicles, came from Alice in Wonderland, when she was thinking about how one was more likely to fall down a manhole than a rabbit hole, and would find something other than a tea party. Between 2003 and 2007 she wrote the five books of the Underland Chronicles: Gregor the Overlander, Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane, Gregor and the Curse of the Warmbloods, Gregor and the Marks of Secret, and Gregor and the Code of Claw. During that time, Collins also wrote a rhyming picture book, When Charlie McButton Lost Power (2005), illustrated by Mike Lester. In September 2008, Scholastic Press released The Hunger Games, the first book of a trilogy by Collins. The Hunger Games was partly inspired by the Greek myth of Theseus and the Minotaur. Another inspiration was her father's career in the Air Force, which gave her insight to poverty, starvation, and the effects of war. The trilogy's second book, Catching Fire, was released in September 2009, and its third book, Mockingjay, was released on August 24, 2010. Within 14 months, 1.5 million copies of the first two Hunger Games books were printed in North America alone. The Hunger Games was on The New York Times Best Seller list for more than 60 weeks in a row. Lions Gate Entertainment acquired worldwide distribution rights to [[The Hunger Games (film)|a film adaptation of The Hunger Games]], produced by Nina Jacobson's Color Force production company. Collins adapted the novel for film herself. Directed by Gary Ross, filming began in late spring 2011, with Jennifer Lawrence portraying main character Katniss Everdeen.Weinstein, Joshua L. "Jennifer Lawrence Gets Lead Role in 'The Hunger Games'", TheWrap.com. March 16, 2011. Retrieved March 17, 2011. Josh Hutcherson played Peeta Mellark and Liam Hemsworth played Gale Hawthorne. The subsequent two novels were adapted into films as well, with the latter book split into two cinematic installments, for a total of four films representing the three books. As a result of the popularity of The Hunger Games books, Collins was named one of ''Time'' magazine's most influential people of 2010. In March 2012, Amazon announced that she had become the best-selling Kindle author of all time. Amazon also revealed that Collins had written 29 of the 100 most highlighted passages in Kindle ebooks—and on a separate Amazon list of recently highlighted passages, she had written 17 of the top 20. On 17 June 2019, Collins announced that the prequel to the Hunger Games might be released on 19 May 2020. The premise is based on the failed rebellion 74 years before The Hunger Games trilogy. On October 4, 2019 the title was revealed to be The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes. Personal life With her husband Charles, Collins has two children, Charlie and Isabella. Awards * 2011 – California Young Reader Medal * Publishers Weekly s Best Books of the Year: Children's Fiction"Best Children's Books of 2009." Publishers Weekly November 2, 2009: n. pag. Web. January 29, 2010. * An American Library Association Top 10 Best Books For Young Adult Selection"2009 Best Books for Young Adults ." American Library Association. ALA, Web. January 29, 2010. * An ALA Notable Children's Book"ALSC Announces 2009 Notable Children's Books." ALA. February 10, 2009. American Library Association, Web. January 29, 2010. * 2008 CYBIL Award – Fantasy and Science Fiction"The 2008-9 Cybils Winners." Cybils: The 2008-9 Cybil Winners. Cybils, Web. January 29, 2010. * KIRKUS Best Young Adult Book of 2008"The Best Young-Adult Books of 2008 ." Kirkus Reviews. December 1, 2008. Kirkus Reviews, Web. January 29, 2010. * A Horn Book Fanfare"Horn Book Fanfare Best Book." Goodreads. 2010. Goodreads Inc, Web. February 4, 2010. * School Library Journal Best Books of 2008"Review of the Day: The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins ." School Library Journal. 2010. Reed Business Information, Web. February 4, 2010. * A Book List Editor's Choice, 2008"The Hunger Games." Booklist Online. Oct 2008. American Library Association, Web. February 4, 2010. * NY Public Library 100 Titles for Reading and Sharing"GREGOR THE OVERLANDER: Suzanne Collins. Web. February 8, 2010. * 2004 NAIBA Children's Novel Award"NAIBA Book of the Year Awards." NAIBA. 2009. New Atlantic Independent Booksellers Association, Web. February 8, 2010. * 2006 ALSC Notable Children's Recording (audio version)"ALSC Notable Recording." Books on Tape. Random House, Inc. , Web. February 8, 2010. * 2016 Authors Guild Award for Distinguished Service to the Literary Community (first time awarded to an author of young adult fiction) Publications ;The Underland Chronicles # Gregor the Overlander (2003) # Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane (2004) # Gregor and the Curse of the Warmbloods (2005) # Gregor and the Marks of Secret (2006) # Gregor and the Code of Claw (2007) ;''The Hunger Games'' trilogy # The Hunger Games (2008) # Catching Fire (2009) # Mockingjay (2010) # The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes (2020) (prequel) ;Other books * Fire Proof: Shelby Woo #111 (1999) * When Charlie McButton Lost Power (2005) * Year of the Jungle (2013) References External links * * * * Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American novelists Category:21st-century American women writers Category:American children's writers Category:American science fiction writers Category:American women novelists Category:American writers of young adult literature Category:Indiana University Bloomington alumni Category:Military brats Category:Writers from Birmingham, Alabama Category:People from Sandy Hook, Connecticut Category:Suzanne Collins Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:Women children's writers Category:Women science fiction and fantasy writers Category:Women writers of young adult literature Category:Novelists from Alabama Category:Writers from Hartford, Connecticut Category:Writers of young adult science fiction Category:Novelists from Connecticut